Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by LaughLikeLoki
Summary: 11 year old Lily Benson is a New York City street rat. Her parents died when she was 4, and life is boring and miserable. Until one day, when she was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by TARDIS-elf's 'The Bird with a Broken Wing'. I highly recommend it. Also, I DO have permission from her to write this. Oh, By the way this goes into Avengers but ends a bit differently. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Lily Benson. I also don't own the Avengers movie. If I did, all the stuff in this story ****would happen.**

* * *

I sat down under the table, stuffing my face with chocolate and small cakes. It was the best meal I'd had in... Well, years. As a street rat in New York City, no one really slowed down to give you nice food. But when I heard about this huge party in Germany, I snuck away on some guy's boat and here I am. In Germany. Eating the most amazing food ever. But I still had one thing missing. My parents. They were killed by an agency known as SHIELD.

When I was 4, my mother was taken in to be interrogated by SHIELD. Why, you ask? They thought she had powers. They thought she could shoot fire out of her hands, heal people and more. She was taken away from my father and I for days. Long story short, my dad went in there and attacked them, trying to get my mom back. They were both killed, and I lived on the streets ever since.

I decided to stop thinking of my parents. I didn't want to be found crying under a table. So I lay on my stomach and peeked my head out from under the tablecloth. Luckily, everyone was dancing so no one saw my body less head. I watched all the people and studied them. One dancing couple caught my eye, because the woman's dress was silver and practically glowing, while the man had blue pockets on his suit and some spectacles one his nose, even though he was quite young.

As I continued to look around the ginormous ballroom, I saw a man standing on the top level, looking down at the people. He was alone, and wore a green suit, with his long black hair slicked back neatly. He had a really nice golden cane, with a glowing blue stone on the top. But something about him made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I continued watching him as he made his way down the stairs. As he reached the bottom step, he flipped his cane so he was holding the top, and hit the guard at the bottom right in the face. Woah. Then he grabbed a man from the crowd and pulled him towards a table-like statue. He flipped him onto it and grabbed a small device from his pocket. He pressed a button and...I didn't stick around to see what happened next. I ran along with the rest of people away from him. Suddenly everyone stopped. We had reached a small park area. Whose brilliant idea was that?! As people attempted to get out, copies of the man cornered everyone in.

Then we all heard a booming voice,"I said, KNEEL!

So, we all kneeled. I was at the back, so I couldn't see this guy. Nor did I want to. I crawled to the right until I was right at the edge, under a copying him. I could just see his legs, and saw him walk forward. I saw this as my chance and crawled along the side towards the front, near where we had entered. He was blabbing on about kneeling and humanity.

I crawled to the entrance of the park when I heard a different voice. "No. Not to men like you." I looked up and saw an old German man standing amongst people who were kneeling.

"There are no men like me." Replied Mr. Kneel, grinning.

"There are always men like you." This guy was either brave, or stupid.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." I saw him start to charge up his cane, which was now actually a sceptre.

I couldn't just watch that man die. So, as if trying to escape was stupid enough, I tackled him. I tackled the man with a magic sceptre. Luckily, when I tackled him the shot fired off into the distance. But now we were both on the ground. I could hear people screaming again, so I got up as quick as I could. I wasn't sticking around for the after party. But when I stood, someone was blocking my path. Someone wearing a spangly outfit with stars and stripes. He must have really liked America, becuase he held a shield with even more stars and stripes. I don't think I'll ever come to Germany again.

I couldn't tell if this guy was a hero or a villain, so I began to back away. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mr. Kneel getting up. I looked back at Sergeant USA and tried to back away again but someone grabbed my wrist and ran. Really fast. I was technically being dragged along the streets. I couldn't see my kidnapper becuase we were running so fast, but eventually we stopped in a dark alley to catch our breaths. I then had a a good look at his face and nearly fainted.

"Y-You're...You're..." I stammered, not knowing how to react. He had finally caught his breath and looked me in the eye.

"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

And then everything went black.

* * *

**And that's my first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did please Review! I don't like haters but I appreciate constructive criticism! So if you have any advice please tell me and I can make the next chapter better! Anyway, that's all for now so tell your friends, family and even pet monkeys to read my stories! I'm mlplover11 and I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but I've been pretty busy. Also, could you please, please review? Your advice and comments mean the world to me, and it may help me update faster ;)**

**Thank you to my first lovely reviewer:**

**Whitelion69**

* * *

I woke up on a... Bed? I glanced around to see I was in a room. A grey, dull, lifeless room. The only thing in there was a bed. I got up and headed for the door. I reached for the handle, hoping it wasn't locked. It opened. Phew. I walked down the hallway to find a huge room, with lots of other rooms in it. Mostly labs. There were soldiers and doctors everywhere, hustling and walking around constantly. Everyone had sickly blue eyes, and it freaked me out. I walked around, examining my surroundings. An object that had particularly caught my eye was a glowing blue cube. A scientist and my captor- Loki, was it?- stood around it, talking indistinctly. Loki glanced up to look at me for a split second me before looking back at the cube and continuing to talk.

I continued to walk around, steering clear of Loki whenever he so much as looked at me. I wasn't ready to face him yet. He still scared me to death. I was looking at some soldiers talking when I crashed into something hard. I looked up to see some guy with a quiver standing over me.

"I'm so sorry, I just wasn't looking and-"

"So you're Lily huh?" He asked me.

"Uh... Yeah, yeah that's me. Sorry, but how do you know my name?"

"Loki told me." He replied, gesturing to Loki, who was now walking towards us. How did Loki know my name?

"Ok, well, nice to meet you but I better go." I muttered before turning quickly and speed walking in the opposite direction. I glanced back and saw Loki talking to the archer. I slowed down a bit to watch them. Big mistake. Loki looked towards me and the archer looked the same way. He nodded and began walking towards me. I ran as fast as I could. I could tell he was running after me. Luckily, he had to push past a lot of people. I followed the hallway that had led to my room and ran to the end. I found my room. I looked back behind me to see the archer enter the hallway. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. Good thing it had a lock on the inside. I locked the door just as he had reached it. I wished the room had more thing for me to push against the door, but the bed seemed to be enough. I was too scared to sleep anyway.

I went to the farthest corner and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. I could hear him barging into the door. It was only a matter of time before he blew it open with dynamite or something. I've always been a bit emotional, so it was natural that I would cry into my knees at that moment.

I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

I stayed in my room for 2 days. The archer had stopped barging after awhile, but I wasn't coming out anytime soon. He came back a bit later trying again, but had no success. The next day, I slept for about an hour that morning, but I was awoken by the sound of even more barging. Must have been a pretty strong door. I spent the rest of that day crying and flinching everytime I thought the door moved.

It was about 2am the next morning when he finally got through. I was still sitting in the corner. I hadn't moved for the past two days. I was tracing my hand around my knees in boredom. But it wasn't quiet. The sound of banging was still there from the archer. U wasn't too scared anymore, considering he still hadn't broken through.

Suddenly a voice yelled to me through the door.

"Lily, please open the door. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Loki will!" I yelled back. The archer didn't scare me, but Loki definitely did. I could hear him sighing on the other side of the door. He knew I was right.

A little while after he had sighed, I heard voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell they were close. He knocked on the door one more time.

"Lily, open the door. Loki won't hurt you." He yelled, but he was still gentle.

"Yes, he will!" I yelled back again.

"Last chance Lily." He yelled, a bit firmer this time.

"Sorry, but he scares me. A lot." I shouted, trying to make my point.

Suddenly everything went quiet. I begin to think he left when the door blasts off the wall. I screamed. Pretty loud. I looked to the door and see the archer entering. As if that wasn't scary enough, behind him entered Loki. I shrunk and tried to push back into the corner as much as I could as they walked towards me. I felt the tears in my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest, digging my face into them. Tears fell from my eyes, but I didn't dare make a sound. The archer crouched down in front of me.

"Come on Lily, let's go." He whispered.

"Where?" I muttered, looking up from my knees and revealing my tear stained face. He glanced back at Loki who rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Loki wants you somewhere he can keep and eye on you." He said gently. "Trust me, he won't hurt you."

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you." I said, wiping my eyes.

"My name's Clint Barton." He replied softly, sticking out his hand. I shook it sceptically.

"How does Loki know my name?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But he won't hurt you. He's not like that." Really? Cause I thought that he was trying to take over the world. And, I thought he had killed multiple people in Germany. But he's _definitely not _the type of person to harm a child(!)

"Yes, he is. I can tell he really wants to kill me." I whispered.

"You've never even spoken to him."

"I can see it in his eyes." I said. Clint sighed. I won.

"Look, just come with me and you'll see he won't hurt you."

"...Fine." I said after much hesitation. He gave a small smile and got up, sticking his hand out again. I reached for it and he pulled me up. It felt so good to stretch my legs.

We walked back through the hallway and into the huge room. We entered one of the labs. I noticed this one had the glowing cube in it. I looked around to see that the only people in the room were me, Loki, Clint and a scientist. Loki glanced at me for a moment and I swallowed hard, but he turned back to the cube and spoke with the scientist.

"That's Selvig. He's helping us work on the Tesseract." Clint said, gesturing to the scientist and the cube. I nodded, keeping watchful eyes on Loki. Clint walked towards them and started speaking to them, leaving me on my own. I sat down on a chair and rolled it across to the table opposite to the men. There wasn't much on it, just some science-y stuff that I didn't care about.

This was going to be a looooong day.

* * *

After about 3 days, I wasn't so scared of Loki. He had never hurt me, or threatened me or anything like that. He gave me food-well, he told Clint to- and he even ordered some of his agents to get me some clothes. The only times he spoke to me was to tell me, "Don't touch that." Or "Go play with those tools instead." He still scared me quite a bit, but I was doing better.

Clint and I had also gotten along better. He kept reminding me that Loki wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were the same blue as Loki's sceptre. I don't normally jump to conclusions, but I had decided he was being mind controlled. He was still a nice guy though.

But it was one morning, everything changed.

I had been having good sleeps recently, and I woke up suddenly to the face of Loki.

"What the...!" I yelled breathlessly.

"Quiet!" He whispered, putting a hand over my mouth. I smacked it away. He may have scared me, but no one gets between me and my sleep.

"What?" I whispered back. He looked... Scared? No way.

"They have found me. You must come, quickly. We have to go." They? Who found him?

I nodded and climbed out of bed, following him. We walked through many corridors and hallways. I didn't know the place was so big. After awhile of sneaking around, we stopped for a moment.

"Who's found you?" I asked, but was answered soon enough as two men in black hazmat-like suits shone a light on us and yelled to one another. They went for Loki. He fought back, and the battle was really long. However, they finally got him and handcuffed him. Then they noticed me. They headed towards me but I fought back as well. That battle didn't last very long. They eventually handcuffed me too, but I struggled. I was not being taken to jail. I must have bee strong, becuase they had to knock me out.

And man, my head hurt!

* * *

**And that's it! The next chapter should be out much sooner than this one, but no promises, cause I go back to school next week. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget, reviews make my day. Please tell your friends, family and even your pet monkey to check this story out, I'm mlplover11 (as you know) and I'll see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yesssssssssssss! Sorry if this story is going by kinda quickly, but I'm not as good as TARDIS-elf. (This story is based off of one of her's if you didn't already know) Nevertheless, I try. And you won't get anywhere in life if you don't try. Random metaphor. Anyway, I won't make you run away because of my weirdness. Enjoy! (And don't forget to review!)**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and drowsily. I couldn't remember anything. All I knew was my head hurt. Everything around me was a blur, but I could hear the sound of an engine. I decided I was either on a plane or in a car. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw there were four other people in the vehicle. One woman, driving what looked like a control panel (I then realised we were on a plane), Sergeant USA, Iron Man (WHAAAAAT?!) and... Oh man. My eyes widened at the sight of who was sitting across from me. As if Iron Man didn't freak me out enough, I was looking in the face of Loki.

"Y-You..." I stuttered, not sure what to say. He just rolled his eyes in that 'You're an idiot' type way.

"How long does it take for a child to rest?" He asked, clearly annoyed I only just woke up.

"I-I was knocked out." I said, defending my pride. Anyone would sleep for that long if the got knocked out!

"Well, you are weak." He replied rolling his eyes yet again. I noticed he was wearing handcuffs and I wasn't. This was my chance to do something I had wanted to do when I fist saw him.

I lunged forward and, without hesitation, punched him in the face. Hard. Like, really hard. But, children, violence is never the answer. However, I punched him again, this time a bit harder. I pulled my fist back, ready to punch him again but my hand was being held back by Sergeant USA. I tried to writhe my hand out of his grasp, but was suddenly pulled backwards. I landed on the floor and looked up. Iron Man was standing over me, but what I realized most was the icon on the roof of the plane. I would have recognised that anywhere. S.H.I.E.L.D. I got up slowly and watched as Iron Man and the other guy watched me sceptically.

"Alright." I said gruffly, holding my hand up in defeat. But suddenly my hands were grasped by something tight. I looked down at them and noticed I niw had handcuffs on, just like Loki, who had some blood running down his chin. He either didn't notice or didn't care, becuase he didn't do anything about it.

"What the... I'm 11!" I yelled at the two men.

"And you almost broke his jaw." Iron Man said, gesturing to Loki.

"But...I'm 11!" I repeated, holding my hands out.

"Sorry kid." He shrugged, then walked off to a corner with the other guy. He looked so familiar. I could almost put my finger on it! I thought as hard as I could. All I knew about him was he loved America. Then it hit me. He was Captain America! It all came back, the TV shows I had watched through television store windows. I was excited for almost a minute, until I remembered I was handcuffed and in a S.H.I.E.L.D plane. I slumped back down on the chair and leaned my head back against the wall. I could hear the men talking, but I didn't know what they were saying. Suddenly, we heard lightning and thunder. The woman at the controls seemed surprised.

"Where's this coming from?" She muttered, looking out the window.

I saw Loki fidget in his seat, almost as though he was afraid.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" He asked Loki, who was still fidgeting.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He replied, only confusing everyone more. Living on the streets of New York City, you get a lot worse than storms, so I remained unphased. Until something hit the roof, when we all fidgeted like Loki. Now I was scared.

Suddenly, the back door dropped open, and I immediately recognised who was there. It was Thor. I had seen him on TV, and had always liked him. He was awesome in my eyes.

"Damn." I muttered, staring at him. Iron Man walked towards him, but Thor knocked him back with one strike of his hammer. I got up, unsure of what to do. Thor walked forward and grabbed Loki by the neck. Uh, no. I hated Loki and he still scared me to death, but he was my only protection from S.H.I.E.L.D. So, I ran toward and flung my arms around Thor's neck. Not the most ideal thing to do, but I didn't have that long. We flew quickly, and I thought I was going to be sick, until we finally landed. Thor threw Loki to the ground, but I got off on my own. The world was spinning and it took me a moment to steady myself. When I did I noticed Thor stepping towards me.

"I'm only 11!" I yelled desperately. I did _not_ want to be beaten up by him.

"What is your business with Loki?" He asked angrily while Loki groaned and struggled to get up.

"Oh, no I don't... I'm just a hostage." I said, keeping watchful eyes on Loki.

"She's not a hostage." Loki said, walking towards us.

"She's just another slave."

"She is only a child!" Thor yelled, gesturing to me protectively. I almost fainted.

"A weak one, I know." He muttered, brushing himself off. "Not my best decision."

I wanted to punch him again, but now he had his handcuffs off because of Thor. That's when I realised mine were still on. Before Thor could reply to Loki I held my hands up to him.

"Could you help me out here?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, holding his hammer up ready to strike. I screwed my eyelids shut, wishing Thor knew what he was doing. Soon enough, my handcuffs were off, and Thor was walking towards Loki.

"Where is the Tesseract?" He asked angrily to a smiling Loki.

"I missed you too!" Loki chuckled, clearly trying to annoy Thor.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!"

"You should thank me." Loki said, then continued on. I blocked both of them out because, really, who could listen to those two argue for half an hour and keep their sanity? While I thought about it, Thor gripped Loki's head again. I decided to listen this time.

"You come home." I heard Thor say.

"I don't have it." Loki said, making Thor remove his hand angrily.

"You need the cube to bring me home but I've sent it off I know not where." Thor summoned his hammer that he had recently put down and held it up threateningly at Loki.

"You listen well, brother. I-" He was interrupted by something hitting him and throwing him on the ground. (We were on a cliff.) I was so shocked that all I could do was mutter a noise that was barely human.

I"m listening." Loki said, clearly amused. I ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see Iron Man and Thor battling. Loki just watched, smiling. I could tell he wanted Thor to win. I couldn't watch them battle for that long, so I lied down on the ground, using my arms as a pillow and slept. I know, I had had enough sleep, but from everything that had just happened, I was already pretty nauseas.

* * *

I awoke in strong arms. I realised I was being carried bridal-style by Thor, and looked around the room. They were all talking, and sitting around a table, except for me and Thor. I saw Tony Stark, now out of his suit, walk towards a man and shake his hand. My hearing finally adjusted and I heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Dr. Banner is only here to locate the cube." Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Killer of my parents. My eyes widened and I tried to sit up. Then I remembered I wasn't in a chair, but in Thor's arms. He glanced down at me and smiled

"I am glad to see that you are awake." He said, putting me down. I can stand but I have to steady myself on the table.

"You alright kid?" Asked Tony, looking at me from across the table. I stood up straighter and nodded.

"I'll need to ask you a few questions." Fury said to me, and I wondered if he knew who I was.

"You mean like what you did to my mom?" I asked angrily. He just looked at me, confused.

"My mother's name was Roselyn Benson. My name's Lily. You killed my parents." I stated simply. A look of realisation crossed his face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not obliged to talk about that." He replied, holding his ground.

"Really? Not even to their daughter?" I asked, now stepping towards him.

"I just want to ask you some questions." Fury said, being more firm now.

"Lily." Thor said, gently gripping my shoulder. I was surprised he remembered my name. He clearly wanted me to just leave it alone and not get into trouble. I was touched he cared. I gave him a small nod, and he let go of my shoulder.

"Fine. I'll answer your stupid questions." I muttered, turning back to Fury. He nodded and lead me down a hallway to an interrogation room. I sat in one of the chairs, " Iwhile he sat in the other, across the table. He muttered something and wrote on the paper. Then he looked back at me.

"Age?" He asked, ready to write.

"11. Too young to have no parents." I hinted, but he just continued writing.

"What are you and Loki planning?" He asked, eyeing me with his one eye.

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked. He actually thought I was _working_ with Loki?

"I'm just a hostage. And 11. Loki's _evil. _And I mean really evil. He's so evil, he makes The Destroyer seem like the nicest thing in the universe!" I said, trying to prove my point. Once again, Fury said nothing and just continued to write.

"Would you consider Loki your friend?" Ok, did he not hear anything I just said? I just wanted to punch him like I did to Loki, but I got a better idea.

"You know what? I _would _consider Loki my friend." I said, now standing up.

"And out of S.H.I.E.L.D and him, he seems like the good guy." I finished, walking out of the room. I would have gone back to where the others a were, but I had noticed cameras and assumed they would be watching. So, instead I went another way. I had no idea where I was going, but I got exactly where I wanted to be.

I entered the room and stepped forward. Everything was silent, but he heard my footsteps and had turned around, now smiling at me.

"I was hoping you'd visit." He said, trying to annoy me like he did everyone else. But I had just one thing to say to him.

"Why, Loki?"

* * *

**So that's chapter 3 done. Hope you enjoyed and please review! Also, if you like this story be sure to recommend it ****to your friends. I'm mlp,over and I hope the next chapter will be out soon. Byeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know it's been a while. Yes, I know I said this chapter should be out sooner than the last one. But you guys, it's not holidays anymore. Plus, I'm school captain so... (Still in primary school) That said, OMG thank you guys _soooo _much for the refiews! I just... I can't even... THANK YOU! I love you guys soooo much and please keep reviewing! And now, onto the story! Or, as loki would say, "Oh, no. You brought the monster." Wait. What?**

* * *

It took him awhile to answer. He just stood there, staring at me. He wasn't smiling anymore. Then suddenly he spoke up, but his voice was small.

"What?"

"Why? Why do you want to take over humanity? What did we do to you to make you want this?" I asked, stepping closer towards the cell.

"You truly believe that I am one to play fair?" He laughed. I was really confused. He must have been able to tell becuase he explained further.

"I am a murderer. I am a disgrace to my own kin. You truly believe that I have regard for mortal life?"

"I believe you have a heart." I said as though the answer were obvious. But he just stared at me yet again, something new shining in his eyes. Softness and kindness. I looked around awkwardly, as though waiting for someone to burst in and make us completely forget this situation. I was surprised by Loki speaking.

"Why would you believe that? I have murdered your people, taken you away from your home and yet you still believe that I have a heart?" He asked, but not in a 'thank-you-all-I-ever-wanted-was-a-friend' type way. It was... Different.

"Loki," I began, sitting on the chair at the door of his cell. "I'm not wise. I don't think of extremely amazing phrases that make you change who you are. But that's just it. Becuase you don't _need _to change who you are. You are _perfect_. Who you are is not what you did. I don't know you, Loki. I don't know anything about you. But I don't need to. Just looking at you I can... I can see an amazing person, with heart, strength, persistence. An amazing person that could use all those qualities for something other than evil."

Again with the staring. And, wait, are those _tears _in his eyes?

"How old are you?" He asked me. Nothing to do with what I just said, but whatever.

"11. I turn 12 soon."

"And your parents... They care deeply about you?"

Ok, he totally hit a nerve. I could have yelled at him then and there, but I kept my cool.

"Actually, I don't have parents." I stated simply. I had to blink back my tears.

"I'm listening." Guess I have to tell him everything then.

"Back when I was about 4, my mother was taken from my father and I. She was taken by... S.H.I.E.L.D. They thought she had 'magical powers' or something. She was away from us for a few weeks, and we had no idea where she was or what they we're doing to her. Eventually, my dad couldn't handle it anymore. He found them after a month or two and tried to get my mom back. I guess things were pretty crazy cause they both..."

I couldn't go on. My voice was already breaking, and tears started streaming down my face while I held back the screaming in my throat.

"Now I just... Live on the streets. I actually spent some of the best days of my life in your custody. Given you gave me food and clothes." I laughed bitterly.

"I am truly sorry." Well, never thought those words would come from his mouth.

"It's not your fault. But now, you gotta tell me your story."

"I-I don't..."

"Come on! I told you mine!" I pointed out, causing him to sigh. I should totally be a lawyer one day.

"I grew up believing that I had a rightful place in Asgard. That my mother and father truly cared for me. But I have recently found that is not the case. I am not an Asgardian. I am a... Frost giant. A Jotun. A cold-blooded, savage beast. I confronted my father, Odin about this. I was never his son. Just another stolen relic." Loki said, voice growing louder and now he was standing up. I thought maybe I should stand up too. So I did.

"Thor had been banished, tha all-father deep in the Odinsleep. There was threat of a new war against the Jotuns. The burden of the throne fell to me. I tried using the destroyer to kill Thor, but it didn't succeed. I tried to destroy Jotunheim, but Thor stopped me. He broke the Bifrost." He started walking towards the door, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I tried, so hard to please Odin. To make him proud. But I could never be as amazing as Thor. He eyed me with such disgust. So I let go. I fell. I thought I was going to die, but I was wrong."

He was standing really close to me now, the only thing between us the glass of his cell. It all made sense now. What had happened to him. I couldn't even imagine that happening to me. If it did, I'd have handled a lot worse than he did. I suddenly felt this pang of anger towards Odin. He had treated Thor with such loves such respect, and Loki was just another frost giant. I really felt for him.

"Loki..." I whispered as he looked at me.

"I have turned into a monster. But I suppose I was one all along."

"No." I said, gritting my teeth. "You don't deserve this. You're not a monster. But you're not an ordinary man either. You are extraordinary. You are the person that people wish they could be, wish that they were. You're a inspiration. And I promise you, that if I ever get a chance go go to Asgard, I'm gonna give Odin a piece of my mind."

Loki just looked at me like a child at Christmas.

"You are one very strange girl." He muttered.

"Yeah, I've been told."

"Thank you, Lily." He said, barely a whisper. But I heard clearly enough.

"No problem. Sometimes you just need someone to talk to. And hey, don't tell the other guys about this. They might... Disapprove."

Loki instantly smiled. Uh oh.

"They already know." He said, turning his head to face a wall. A wall with a camera on it. looking straight towards us.

"_Damn_." I utter, staring back at the camera before facing Loki again.

"I better go. Let me know if you need someone to talk!" I yell, walking to the exit. I stop as I reach the door and turn to Loki, smiling.

"I'll always listen. That's what friends are for."

* * *

Walking back to the others was very nerve-racking. I had no idea what they were gonna say. Plus, they saw the interrogation tape.

The first time I said Loki was my friend to Fury, that was just to annoy him, but now... Now it was true. And I had the honor of explaining that to pretty much all of S.H.I.E.L.D. I really wished I knew were my room was. I passed an agent while I was walking down the hall. She didn't seem to recognise me, so I figured she hadn't seen the tapes.

"Excuse me!" I said, stopping he in her tracks.

"Could you tell me where the... Spare bunkers are?" I would have said guest rooms, but I realised this wasn't a 5-star hotel. She pointed me in the right direction and I eventually found my room, with nothing in it. Except a bed and a small closet. Great. I plopped down on the bed, completely exhausted.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

I am amazing.

Sorry, but that had to be said. I had gotten _everything _out of Loki. Not using mean words or brute force. Using kindness and friendship. Cheesy, I know. But still. Loki and I were really getting somewhere. He even told me where Barton was (Turns out he was actually a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Who woulda guessed?) My favourite part of the day was visiting Loki. Some days, the other guys (Thor, Tony, Steve e.t.c) would let me join them when it was their turn to watch him.

I had explained everything to them, and they introduced me to other people, like Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff. Everything was good.

Until it happened.

* * *

**Ha ha ha! Major cliffie! Actually guys I'm sorry about that. But I am mean. Not really! I'm actually a very likeable person ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! Also, let me know if I'm going a little too fast. If I am, I'll fix that in the future. (Yes, I might be making a sequel. Probably.) Enjoy life or as Loki says, "Well done. You just decapitated your grandfather."**

**Toodleooo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS OH YEAH! I'm just so amazing. But seriously guys, I just couldn't not write the next chapter soon. So last time I ended with a major cliffie, and now you get to find out what that is! Sorry if it's not as dramatic as your were hoping, but I'm not super wise. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was visiting Loki on the fourth day. I was explaining to him how computers worked. He was very, very confused.

"Okay, let me try one more time. Safari is an Internet application, not the animal safari I told you about yesterday."

Long pause.

"Nevermind." I sighed, plopping down on the seat yawning.

"Are you okay?" Loki asked after hearing my long yawn.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I said in between yawns.

"Why don't

you rest?"

"Nah. It's my turn to watch you and the other guys are doing some stuff. Tony and Bruce are working in the lab, Thor's off trying to help them and Steve's training with Nat and Clint. So I can't really leave you." I said, closing my eyes now but trying my hardest to stay awake.

"You may sleep here." He said calmly, smiling. (at least I think he was. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't really tell.)

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure sleeping on the job is frowned upon."

"You are a child. What do they expect from you?" I assume he meant that in a nice way.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked, opening one eye.

"Of course."

"Okay then. I'll see you later." I muttered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of talking and someone sort of yelling. I opened my eyes groggily and rubbed them. Once my vision cleared, my eyes widened in shock.

Loki was being out of his cell by two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, struggling and fighting against them. I stood up immediately.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yelled over to them as they walked past me. They didn't stop or reply, so I grabbed one of them by the shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled again, but was greeted by a hand hitting me and knocking me onto the floor.

"Lily!" I heard Loki yell as I was knocked to the ground. The agent that had struck me walked forwards, picking me up violently off the ground. I struggled as much as Loki, but I was weaker.

"Don't touch her!" Loki growled at the agent, but he ignored him. We were taken to the room where I had awoken when I first arrived, and I decided to call it the conference room. Fury was there, as were the rest of the Avengers. (They had agreed on they name after many hours of arguing.)

"What the heck, Fury?" I asked angrily, breaking free of the agent's grip.

"I just wanted Loki. You aren't supposed to be here."

"Oh, that explains _everything_!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Look, Loki has information about the Tesseract and the Chitauri army on it's way."

"He already told me everything!" I urged, gesturing to Loki.

"We can't be certain." Fury said, walking towards Loki.

"Tell us how to stop the army." He said, almost threateningly.

"I don't know." Loki stated simply.

"That's a lie." Fury said, one eye growing wide.

"No, it's not." Loki replied, sounding even more menacing than Fury.

"Fine." Fury growled through gritted teeth. "Take him back." They walked off with Loki and the one that had grabbed ahold of me came back, whispering something to Fury and glancing at me.

"Take her too. The same cell should be fine."

"Wait, what?!" I yelled, backing away as the agent walked towards me.

"You attacked one of our agents."

"But... But I-"

"Surely there is a kinder punishment?" Thor urged, defending me. Yay.

"I'm sorry Thor, but she has to pay the price."

I was being dragged away by the agent, and I was so shocked I couldn't even struggle. We reached Loki's cell and the agent locked me in, Loki's eyebrows raised.

"What...?" He uttered out, staring at me.

"Fury wants me in here for attacking one of his agents." I said sitting down on the seat and putting my face in my hands. Loki sat down next me and sighed. We just sat there for a moment, nothing to say to each other. I realised I hadn't gotten much sleep before and leaned my head back against the glass, closing my eyes and drifting off instantly.

* * *

These people really need to make a decision. Either I'm a threat or I'm not.

I was so confused when I had awoken on my own bed, in my room, not in Loki's cell. I would have confronted Fury, but I had had enough of him for one day. At least, I think it was the same day. I pretty much wandered aimlessly around the heli-carrier, bumping into a few people I knew like Natasha and Steve. I was just sitting around in some room when Clint walked in, stopping when he saw me.

"Hey." I said, sighing.

"Hey." He replied walking towards me and sitting across from me.

"You... Remember me?" I ask. I knew Loki had him under mind control, so I assumed he mightn't have remembered me.

"Yeah. You don't seem so scared of Loki anymore." I blushed slightly, remembering my experience in Loki's custody.

"Nah, I'm cool. I can handle someone like Loki." I laugh. Clint laughs with me before standing up and saying a quick goodbye.

"Short conversation." I mutter to myself, tracing my finger randomly only on a table. I don't know how long I did that for, but it must have been a while, cause that was a long day.

* * *

**Ta da! Chapter 5! Yaaaaaaay! Sorry if this chapter was a little bit short, I ran out of ideas. Not sure how many chapters this story is gonna have, but I have HEAPS of ideas for the sequel. SO EXCITED! Anyway, please review and have a good life I guess. Byeeeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been so long. I'm sorry. But I just had so many ideas sprouting for my fic Gardens (Chap 1 is out By the way) and I had to write it. So, this is probably going to be the second last chapter, and just so you know, I'm not good with battle scenes. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"I hate you." I muttered to Loki, who was sitting across from me. He just smirked.

"And here, I thought we were friends. I'm offended, Lily." He dramatically put a hand up to his heart.

"Well, I have only one thing to say to you," A grin grew on my face. "Connect Four!" I dropped down my yellow counter, making a line of four.

"What a childish game." Loki said, leaning back on his chair. I just laughed. As I was packing up the game, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Bruce walking in, a newspaper in his hand.

"Hey. Your turn to watch?" I asked him, and he nodded. I turned back to Loki, who was now playing with on of the counters in his hand, staring at it with a blank expression on his face. I sigh deeply.

"Loki, you know Bruce won't hurt you. You can talk to him just like you talk to me." I whispered but Loki only looked at me for a moment before looking at his hand again.

"Sorry, Bruce. I might have to stay." I said, standing up and facing Bruce. I leaned on the chair.

"Why?" He asks. Not in a rude way, he's just confused.

"Cause' Loki is a sore loser and wants to play another round of connect four." I smiled. He hates that game.

"Oh, ok. Sure thing." He sat on the chair next to the door and read his newspaper. I unpacked the game and placed it on the table, dropping one of my yellow counters into a space.

"Your turn." I said, but Loki just glared at me.

"I refuse." He said, causing me to goran loudly. I banged my forehead into the table (Not hard, of course. It was a metal table.) and kept my head there, saying nothing. But I could feel Loki smiling.

"Damn you." I huffed.

"Lily, such language." Oh yeah, he is totally smiling now.

* * *

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, Loki." Fury growled, readying his fist. "Will you help us defeat your damn army?"

"I'm touched, director, but I do not wish to participate in such a battle." Loki smirked but Fury punched the smirk of his face. I muffled a yell through my gag. Fury turned to face me, and then grinned. Oh no.

"Release her." He said, waving off on of the guards. He released me and took off my gag.

"Fury, this isn't right. You can't torture it out of him!" I yelled at Fury, letting all my anger bubble up. Fury pulled a gun out of his pocket and I took a step back. I then realized how ridiculous I was being, thinking that Fuy would shoot me, and continued. "He's told me everything he knows, I don't-" I was cut off as Fury cocked the gun and pointed it straight at me.

"Talk to him." He said calmly.

"What?"

"Talk to him, and get him to help us."

"W-What am I supposed to say?" Fury shrugged.

"I don't care what you say. Now do it!" His voice suddenly turned harsh. I rushed over to the table the Loki was chained to, and sat in the seat opposite from him. He was still recovering from the punch, but as he finished his eyes widened in shock.

"Loki..." I began, but he cut me off.

"Are you alright?" He glanced from me to the gun, and then to me again.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I assured him, half smiling. "Loki, why won't you help them?"

"I do not wish to fight alongside reckless mortals who think themselves heroes, and I most definitely do not want to join forces with my witless oaf of a brother." He said as though it were obvious.

"Loki, please."

"I'm sorry, Lily, but no one can change my mind. Not even you." He might as well have been saying 'We actually don't have that special connection, and you're an idiot.' I thought long and hard, staring at him. An idea suddenly popped in my head.

"Would you fight alongside me?" He looked at me, obviously confused, though he knew what I was saying.

"You are a child." That's his excuse every time.

"You didn't answer my question."

"...Yes." He said after much hesitation. I smiled.

"Great." I turned back to Fury, who's gun was now lowered.

"Merry Christmas." I said, even though it's March.

I walked out of the room, but I was followed by Fury.

"You can't fight with us, you're 11." He said, stopping me in my tracks.

"I've seen Nat and Clint and Steve practice, it'll be easy." He opened his mouth to protest, but I stopped him. "Trust me."

"Fine." He frowns. "But come with me. I need to test something." I followed him to a room, and was instantly confused. We were in a training room. He wasn't confused, I could tell, and he was the only one who could predict what happened next.

* * *

There was fire everywhere. Fury was currently trying to put it out with a fire extinguisher. I couldn't move. I was frozen, holding my hands out in front of me. They were the only parts of my body moving because they were shaking.

"I-I can..I can..."

"Control fire. Yeah. You're a lot like your mom." Fury finished extinguishing the fire.

"My... My mom?..." I stared at my hand. "But... You were wrong... That's why she died.. Isn't it?" Fury sighed and stepped towards me.

"Lily, you should know the real story. Your mother... Was special. S.H.I.E.L.D. brought her in when civilians started to get suspicious. After talking to her, she agreed to stay with us to train. But she didn't want anyone else to know. Not even you or your father. She trained with us for awhile, until your father came to get her back. He started attacking our agents. Your mother... She was scared. Her powers got out of control. She ended up killing herself and your father, as well as some of our agents. We knew she had a child, but when we showed up at your house, you were gone. I'm sorry."

I was... Shocked, to say the least. I was staggering back and forth, unable to stand steadily. "All this time... You could have told me, you have agents everywhere. You could have kept searching!" He put a hand out to comfort me but I swatted it away. I ran out of the training room and into the only place where I felt comfort.

Loki's cell.

* * *

He was sitting on the chair in his cell, staring at the ceiling in boredom. I ran in and after opening the cell with the control panel, sat down on the seat opposite to him and rested my head on the table.

"Can I help you?" He asked, quite rudely if I say so myself.

"I just found out what happened to my parents. And that I have magical powers." I said, lifting my head.

"I am still confused as to how that involves me?" He was a bit less rude now, but rude nonetheless.

"I just... Wanted to get away. Clear my head." I sighed and leaned back in the chair. Loki nodded and leaned back as well. It got very awkward, very quickly.

"Loki, can I tell you a secret?"

"I suppose." He sighed, obviously annoyed.

"When I first heard that my parents died, I blamed S.H.I.E.L.D. for most of it. But this small part of me felt that it was also somehow my fault. I began to blame myself. I wandered the streets of New York City aimlessly, hoping anything would happen. I even began hoping S.H.I.E.L.D would come get me. I heard about when Thor came to Earth and defeated the destroyer. I also heard about how Tony Stark became Iron Man. I imagined a life like that, for me. My parents were alive, I had everything. People liked me. People didn't just look at me and turn away in disgust. But then... That night in Germany, the excitement when you grabbed me, I'd be lying if I didn't say I felt like my life had gotten just a little bit better. Thank you."

I was leaning forward now, and Loki was looking at me with his usual unreadable face. I was about to say something when the door suddenly opened and Steve walked in.

"We need you. _Now._" I glanced at Loki, worried expression on my face before we both got up and followed Steve. He took us to the conference room where all the others avengers (And Fury) had already gathered. They looked stressed too.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"The Chitauri are coming." My face instantly fell.

"What, now?" I nearly yelled, but I didn't want to sound panicked. Thor nodded, causing me to start hyperventilating.

"Well, what do we do?" Steve stepped forward and gripped his shield tightly.

"We fight the war."

* * *

**Boom! Chapter 6! Finally! So, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! I love your reviews! They make me feel gooood. Chapter 7 should be out soon hopefully and if there is a sequel (having second thoughts) then that will be out maybe around April? I've also got an idea for _another _Fanfic but I won't be starting that one until we're at least five chapters in for 'Gardens'. See you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! Well, it's been a fun ride, and thanks to everyone for the reviews and support. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. You're the best!**

**So, without further ado, chapter 7!**

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent in silence, everyone going off to prepare for battle. I hung around Loki mostly, as I didn't feel as comfortable with the others, which was ironic because Loki was the one who kidnapped me. He practiced his magic, and helped me control mine. His weapons were just knives, and at first I had laughed, but then I saw him in the training room. I shouldn't have laughed. I then went to my room, where I lay there on my bed and did nothing. I stared at the ceiling as thought it would do something. I would never admit this to the others, but despite my powers and my fighting ability that I had learned from Loki, I was scared.

No, I was terrified. I started to think about the battle, about how it wasn't just a fight, it was a war. I knew that not everyone in the city would survive, and I wasn't sure if I could live with that. I knew I had to be one of the heroes. But I didn't know if I could be the one to risk my life to save someone else's. Heck, I didn't even know if I would survive. That was the thought that kept floating around in my head. But my thoughts were interrupted when I saw Steve standing at my door. I sat up immeadiately.

"It's time." He said with a small nod, and my eyes widened. I was definitely not ready. I got up nonetheless, and followed him back out to the conference room. All the Avengers and Loki were there, serious looks on their faces. I looked Loki in the eyes, and he gave me a reassuring nod. We all walked out of the helicarrier and entered a jet like the one we had arrived in. Nat drove with Clint in the passenger seat, and the rest of us sat in the back. No one spoke for awhile, and as we were moving, my breathing staggered. It was the loudest thing in the jet and everyone stared at me.

We reached New York City sooner than I would have liked.

* * *

We stood on one end of the city as the wormhole opened on the other. Everyone was in battle stances except for me. I looked across to Loki, who was next to me.

"Loki, if we don't get through this, I just want you to know that you're my best friend, and I don't care what anyone else thinks of you. You're a hero in my eyes."

"You say that as if we _won't _get through it." I chuckled at his response, but my happiness was cut short when Steve uttered three, horrible, words.

"Let's do this."" With that, everyone ran.

Of course, I had absolutely no idea what to do, so I just ran with them. Until they all went different ways, and I just stopped in the middle of a road. I looked around frantically, but everyone was gone. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground with a harsh blow. On top of me was a Chitauri thing, a knife in its hand. It put the knife up to my throat, but I stopped him from cutting me. However, my arms weren't as strong, and we're starting to give way, when the alien was shot by a blue laser and fell beside me. I stood up and looked to the shooter, who was walking towards me quite quickly.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, eyeing me up and down. I couldn't move. I was so freaked out, I had almost died. What was I doing there? I couldn't fight a war.

"Are you alright?" He repeated, putting a firm hand in my shoulder. I shook my head slowly as tears welled up in my eyes.

"No I...I don't know what I'm doing h-here! I don't what to...what to do..." Tears rolled down my cheeks as my voice broke, and Loki out another hand in my other shoulder.

"Lily, you are here because we need you. We can't fight this war without you. You are strong, and you can do this." His voice was firm, but still re assuring. I nodded, sniffling. He let go of my shoulders. "Good." He then ran off, leaving me alone once again. I stayed alert, which was a good thing because a Chitauri Officer attacked me a few seconds after. I shot a fireball at it, killing it instantly. I had no time to be proud though, because ten more came flooding in.

I shot them all with fireballs, until they got too close and started dodging them. Then, I used my assassin skills. I'm a pretty good assassin, if I do say so myself.

"Lily, Steve could use some help on 23rd." Tony's voice was in my ear, and I ran to 23rd street. I saw Steve there, surrounded by Chitauri. My fist lighted on fire, and I jumped from a car to between Steve and the Chitauri. As I landed, I banged my fist onto the ground, causing a minor explosion and taking out, like, fifteen Chitauri aliens. Steve had his shield to protect him, so he was not injured. But more Chitauri came, and I shot a laser at his shield, and he deflected it, moving it so it was shooting the aliens. Soon enough, we had taken them all out.

"Yeah! This battle will be over in no time!"

I was horribly wrong.

* * *

The battle went on for another two hours, and I was getting pretty tired. The worst part was, we still didn't know how to shut down the portal. I mentioned this to everyone, and Natasha was put to the task of finding out. I finally caught a break from fighting, and rested on a taxi. I had dirt all over me, and cuts everywhere. I closed my eyes for a bit, when a voice was in my ear.

"I can shut down the portal. Repeat, I can shut down the portal." It was Natasha.

"Do it!" Steve said eagerly.

"No, wait, I got a missile headed straight for the city. And I know just where to put it." No one like Tony Stark to joke about a missile. We all saw him take the missile into the portal, and then we waited. After about a minute, we couldn't wait any longer.

"Close it." The portal began to close, and a falling suit of armour came out.

"He's not slowing down." That's Thor, always pointing out the obvious. Suddenly, Hulk jumped out and caught Tony, bringing him to the ground. We all ran over to where the Hulk put him down, but he was unconscious. Thor ripped his mask off, and we all stared at him for a moment, until Hulk roared at him and woke him up. Then he went on about whatever the hell Schwarma is.

The battle was won.

* * *

After the battle, we all gathered at a top secret place (but not really) to see Thor and Loki off. Thor explained to us that, even though Loki helped us fight, he had to face Asgardian justice. As Thor went to say goodbye to the Avengers, I went to Loki.

"So... We won." I chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose we did." Loki smiled, kneeling down so he was a bit shorter than me.

"...What're you gonna do? About Asgard, I mean."

"I'll figure something out." Loki shrugged. "I hope to see you again, Lily."

"Me too." I could already feel the tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting tears fall. I don't know what I expected back, but to my surprise, I felt arms wrap around me, too. I finally pulled away, my cheeks burning with tear stains. Thor made his way to us, and Loki stood up. I backed away, as I knew this teleportation business was big. Loki gave me one last look before they disappeared in a flash of light. I stood there for a momen, unsure of what to do with my self, when Tony stepped forward.

"I'll see to it that you get to live with S.H.I.E.L.D." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder before walking off. Although I almost died, that day was the best day of my life.

And my life would only get better.

* * *

Done! Finished! Over! Sorry if it was a bit rushed, I'm still learning to be a good writer and I kinda wanted to get this finished quickly so I can work on 'Gardens'. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and just took the time to read this.

So, sequel? Well...I don't know. Let me know what you think, but I got a lot on my plate at the moment. Plus, I'm school captain, so... Lotta work. Anyway, see you guys later.


End file.
